A Kitsune Kinda Life
by Monita
Summary: What happens when Kuronue shows up, and when Hiei needs a there a piss (therapist)
1. Once Upon ATime

Me: I'm back, I know I promised to write Hiei Learns To Drive, but a better plan came to me.  
  
Hiei: You thought of something better then me learning how to drive.  
  
Kurama: Thank you Inari  
  
Me: Yes, this will be very intresting for Kurama.  
  
Kurama: (sweatdrops) How?  
  
Me: You have a few skeltons in your closet that want to come out and play.  
  
Hiei: What are you talking about women?  
  
Me: Just read and see, oh yeah I do not own YYH okay, so don't even try to sue me  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
That dream was so real. It felt so real, but if what I dreamt were to pass, then I can kiss my relationship goodbye with Hiei. I looked over at my sleeping fire demon. I would never betray him. No matter how tempting he is to me. I have to remember that he is in my past. I know that he will never come for me since he thinks that I am dead. I'm safe here, and I have Hiei. Nothing can go wrong unless I let something happen. I got up andd walked to the bathroom to get a drink of water. I looked in the mirror, and for a split second I saw him. I dropped my glass and it shattered into pieces, I looked back at the mirror and saw my own reflection. I needed more then water to calm my nerves. I went downstairs and poured myself a cup of scotch. I walked over to the kitchen window and looked at the moon. It was a lovely night, it my mind wander to that spot where....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"The moon is lovely tonight." I said and looked at my lover.  
  
"Yes it is, but not as lovely as you." He said and kissed me. Yes I remember wishing that this moment could last forever with him. Looking into those loving light purple eyes. You could just see the passion in them.  
  
"You want to do that right now?" I asked  
  
"It's hard not to want to make love to you all the time. Your beautiful, and I just can't help myself." He said and started kissing me. I remembered his touch, how soft and gentle his hands were, how sweet his lips tasted, his tounge playing with mine. I knew that this was meant to be, I loved him and he loved me. The kiss finally broke.  
  
"Kurama." He said, and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He then cut his wrist. I stared at him in amazement. "I want us to be linked forever, even after death I want us to still be able to find each other." He said and handed me the knife. I took it and did the same thing. I then offered my wrist to his mouth, and he drunk. He did the same thing. After that we were considered linked. I looked at my lover and smiled.  
  
"Till death." I said  
  
"And beyond that." He said, and we made love under a Makia weeping willow tree.  
  
*Ends Flashback*  
  
You have a new life, and a new love. I put my empty glass in the sink and went back upstairs to my bedroom. I slipped into bed and started drifting off to sleep.  
  
"So you finally came back." Said a sleepy sounding fire demon.  
  
"Yes koi I did."  
  
"Why do you smell of alcohol?"  
  
"I had a bad dream, and it really shook me up." I said, hoping that Hiei wouldn't sense an undertone.  
  
"Hn, you become more ningen everyday." Hiei said and drifted off to sleep. I rolled over and put my arms around him. I will never leave him no matter what. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
His POV  
  
That's right little yokia sleep. Soon you will see me and soon we will be together again. After all these years I find out that you are alive, and yet you didn't try to come back to me. All the nights that I cried for you and all the times that I tried to take my life so that I could be with you and yet you were alive all these years! Soon my sweet Youko soon . I will have you one way or another, I just hope that you pick the right choice.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I woke up to the smell of bacon, and coffee. I was rather surprised that the fox could cook, since he was so drunk last night. I wonder what that fox is hiding from me.Hn, he'll tell me when he's ready to. I put on those things called un der ware. I hate those things, they hurt my man hood, especailly when I'm onlu use to wearing just pants. I went downstairs and saw Kurama standing over the stove. Then it hit me today was Monday and Kurama should be at work. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1,000 o clock. I looked back at the clock and then at Kurama who was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants with a white wifebeater, with his butter timberland boots. I sat at the table and just looked at him.  
  
"Kurama are you going to work today?" I asked him  
  
"No koi I'm not."  
  
"But won't that bitch of a boss be mad at you."  
  
"So what. I need to have a personal life too."   
  
"Okay, what have you done to the perfect Kurama, the one that loves work more then play."  
  
"I'm telling you Hiei this is a new me." I just loked at the fox. I knew that he lost mind. Those dreams most be doing it to him. I looked at the food in front of me. Hn, maybe things will get better around here. I started to eat when the phone rung. I got up to answer it.  
  
"Yes what do you want?" I said to the person on the other end.  
  
"Is Mr. Minamino home?" Said the bitch from hell. I threw the cordless at Kurama and mouthed that it was the woman.  
  
"Yes,hello." Kurama said. "No I will not come in, I'm sick. Can't a person get sick and take time off." Whoa, Kurama lied, yeah this was defintely an imposter. Then he hung up the phone. I just looked at him. "What Hiei?"  
  
"You lied."  
  
"And."  
  
"You fuckin lied. You go fox boy!" I said, I already liked this new Kurama. Just then the doorbell rung. Kurama went to the door and answered, then I heard a thump on the floor.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I walked to the door, and when I opened it I saw the man of my nightmares, then I saw black.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
His POV  
  
I saw my lover in the door, and then he fainted. Then I saw a short little man in just a pair of pants come out of the other room and carry Kurama, so I let myself in and watched the short man lay Kurama on the couch. Then he went back in what assumed was the kitchen, and came back witha wet cloth. I saw the short man lay the cloth on Kurama's head. I watched the short one caress his forhead while holding his hand. Then it hit me these two are lovers. As I got a closer look at the short one I saw that it was the forbidden child. I walked over to the two and noticed that Kurama was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at the forbidden child and then at me.  
  
"Hello Kurama." I said, he didn't respond "Do you remember me Kurama?" He nodded. The forbidden child looked at us and finally spoke.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Kuronue." I said.  
  
"As I said before who the hell are you." He said.  
  
"He's my life partner." Kurama said and looked at the floor.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************Me: Hope you like it  
  
Hiei: Why do all of Kurama's flings comeback and break us up.  
  
Kurama: Yes why? Wait Kuronue wasn't a fling?  
  
Hiei: (shoots deathglare at Kurama)  
  
Me: To test your love, but humor will come later.  
  
Hiei: When can I learn to drive?  
  
Me: Next chapter baby.  
  
Hiei: (smiles)  
  
Me: Read and Review please  
  
Kurama: Yes, and tell her not to bring my past back up  
  
Hiei: Yes I'm sick of this shit with Kurama's lovelife.  
  
Me: Partypoopers, anyway hope you enjoyed.  
  
Hiei:Hn  
  
Me: Later Days 


	2. The Decision

Me: Welcome back to my lair of twisted thoughts.  
  
Hiei: That's not all that twisted.  
  
Me: Be nice or suffer the wrath of my computer  
  
Kurama: You better listen to her.  
  
Me: Thank you, now on to the disclaimer  
  
Hiei: This wretch of a human doesn't own Yu Yu Hakshuo  
  
Kurama: She's really to poor to own anything.  
  
Me: Thanks alot guys (sarcasim) You can really make a girl feel special.  
  
Kurama: Well are you gonna start the story.  
  
Me: Okay here we go people.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"Okay let me get this straight your his lover." I said looking at Kurama  
  
"Life partner actually." It said. To me he is an it not a person, demon, or anything. I looked back at Kurama, who just nodded his head.  
  
"You know what I'm sick and tired of all of this shit. First I have to deal with Karasu, and now this. How many people have you fucked in your past life! I knew your past was dark but this is just ridculous." I yelled at the fox. He just looked at me with tears in his eyes. I wanted to soften my tone, but I was so angry at him. "Don't you fuckin cry, you brought this shit on yourself." I turned my ateetion to it. It just looked at the floor. I walked into kitchen, I needed to get away from this sistuation. I walked to the re frig tor and took out the bottle of vodak,I wen't to the cabinet and got me a tall glass. My plan was to get drunk and pass out , and then come to, hoping that this was a dream. I filled my glass up to the rim and downed it in one gulp. I saw colors and spots everywhere. I poured another glass and threw it straight back. Now I was getting dizzy. As I was pouring my thrid cup Kurama walked in. "What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that Kuronue is gone." Kurama said.  
  
"Why did you throw your life partner out of your house?" I asked, knowing that I'm being harsh, but I really don't give a fuck.  
  
"Hiei I don't want him." Kurama said while crying.  
  
"Stop fuckin crying, your getting on my nevres with that.   
  
"Hiei your drunk and not your not thinking clearly." I knew that the fox was proabaly right, but I just didn't care. The fox walked over to me and put his arm on my shoulder, I pushed him off of me. I went back to pouring my cup of vodak, just as I was about to drink it Kurama grabbed it. "You don't need anymore Hiei." Drunk or not this fox lost his forever fuckin mind. I jumped up and just as I was going to strike him I sat down, and grabbed the bottle. I just started to drink it from the 64oz bottle, I downed about half of what was left. I was dizzy now my head was spinning, and I knew that I couldn't stand up. I looked at the fox and just shook my head, and then I saw darkness.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I carried Hiei upstairs, even though I knew that he would be mad at me for touching him. I layed him the bed and went back downstairs. I layed on the couch and looked at the ceiling, after all of these years he is still alive. I figured that he would've gotten himself killed by now. I would've never thought of him being alive, and now my ugly past has comeback to bit me in the rear. I got up and walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess that was left. It wasn't much to clean,just a glass. I needed to keep myself busy. After I washed the glass and swept, and mopped the floor I was finish. I walked upstairs to check on Hiei. He was just laying in the bed and looking at the wall. I sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Hiei, I want to talk to you." I was hesitant, but when Hiei didn't do anything I figured that it was safe for me to go on. "I think that it's time for me to tell you about my past." Hiei looked at me but said nothing. "In my past life I did things that i regret now, things that___."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" He yelled at me, "Look there only three things that I want to know and I want the truth. One how many people and or demons did you sleep with?" That was a big question for me. I wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Can I round the number?" I asked, Hiei eyes got big but he nodded a yes. "About six or seven hundred people and or demons including you." Hiei narrowed his eyes at me, and looked at the wall. I knew that my answer wasn't what he wanted to hear. I was surprised when he spoke.  
  
"How many of them did you love?" Hiei asked. Why was Hiei doing this to himself? It didn't make sense, but I said that I would answer.   
  
"Three." I knew that from Hiei expression that he didn't like this answer, but he wouldn't waste his last question on this, so I willily told him, "My first love was Yomi, but he cheated on me and well I had to get my revenge and that was that. Then....well you know the other two." Hiei seemed to ponder this for a minute.  
  
"Why did you and Kuronue breakup?" He asked looking at the wall. I took a few minutes to answer this, or at least I thought it was a few minutes, until Hiei spoke. "Well." It was more of a statement then an answer.  
  
"I sorta died." I said  
  
"You what!" Okay Hiei was mad again, very mad. "So your saying that you two never really broke up! You just died and never made contact with him! Okay then, geez no wonder he looked so dumbfounded."   
  
"Listen Hiei let me__" Hiei sat up and looked at me, with wide eyes.  
  
"So it's like those soap oprae, except I'm the other man." Now I know that Hiei watches too much television. "I'm right aren't I Kurama."  
  
"In a way__."  
  
"In a way nothing, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I thought that he would be dead by now."  
  
"Don't you have like a spirtual bond with your partner and can't you sense when he dies, or doesn't he die when you do?" Well now I knew that Hiei did know more on relationships then I thought.  
  
"Well I guess in a way we did, I never really died, and since he didn't die then in a way we are connected." Hiei looked at me and then he laid back down and put the pillow over his face, as he spoke.  
  
"What would've happen if you never got shot by that hunter?" Once again I wondered why Hiei was torching himself.  
  
"We may have been together still or maybe apart I'm not sure." Hiei pressed the pillow harder to his face.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what would've happen between you too?"  
  
"Truthfully?" I asked, Hiei muffled something so I went on. "I didn't wonder about it until I started to have these dreams, and then I would wake up." I said. Hiei muffled into the pillow again.  
  
"So do you have feelings for him?" I could tell that Hiei was holding his breath. "Be honest Kurama."  
  
"Then I don't know Hiei." I said, then I felt a katana pressed against my throat.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Once I heard Kurama say that he didn't know I threw the pillow off of my face and pressed my katana against his throat. I looked at him and saw all the fear in his eyes. I liked it, any other time I wouldn't want to hurt him, but right now I was feeling angry. Again and again Kurama hurt me, and for once I wanted to hurt him back so that he could feel some of this pain that I felt. I looked at him and then I lowered my blade.  
  
"Kurama why do you make me do these things?"   
  
"I don't know what to say." He said, I don't know what happen next, but I did hit him. I knocked him on the floor and just started beating the shit out of him. There was blood all over Kurama and all over me. I didn't reconize the blood until I heard crying, then I reconized that it was Kurama crying. I stopped. I looked at my hands and saw that they were covered in blood, Kurama's blood. Kurama was under me shaking and crying. I stood up and picked him up and laid him in the bed. I couldn't believe what I had just did. I looked at him, and he was afraid to look back at me. I cupped his chin and turned his head to look at me. when he did I saw his now swollen eye and all the cuts on his face. My heart stopped beating for a moment. I just looked at him and he looked back.  
  
"Kurama I'm sorry." I said "I had no right to this." Kurama just stared at me. "Kurama please say something." Just a blank stare. I was crying now and then I just looked at him. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Hiei, I can understand why you did what you did, and I know that a part of me deserves it, but now I need to know if you can forgive me for keeping secrets? I know that I'm not perfect but__" I couldn't believe my ears here I was dead fuckin wrong and Kurama wanted forgivness.   
  
"Baka Kitsune I need to ask you for forgivness."  
  
"Then you are forgiven, and what about me?" I kissed him, it was a kiss full of love and forgivness, I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt his hands moving all over my back. I stopped him and pulled back.  
  
"I can't, even though you forgive me I can't forgive myself." I said.  
  
"Hiei why are you so hard on yourself?" Kurama asked, I just looked at ground. "Answer me Hiei."  
  
"Because...." I said and then I kissed him again, I didn't want this conversation to start so I figured that sex would distract him. I ripped the buttons off of his shirt with my teeth and started kissing him on his chest, and nibbling on his nipples. Next I took off his pants and threw them somewhere. I was thankful that he didn't have on any unda wear. I kissed him on his stomach and slowly kissed him down to his between his thighs. I could smell the sweetness arousal that was coming from him, and could hear the soft moans that came from his throat. I took the kitsune's manhood and put it in my mouth. I started to lick it and blow on it. It gave him a chill. Then I took it in my mouth and started to work it. The kitsune grabbed my head and started to massge my hair, saying " Oh GOD, Hiei!" Each time I heard my name, I took it in even harder, deeper, and even swallowed the nectar that was coming from him. When I heard the pacing of the kitsune's breath, and him crying out on me, I slowly took the" man" out of my mouth. I looked at my koi and smiled, I kissed him and enjoyed the taste until he pulled away.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"I know that you thought that I would forget, but I didn't." I looked at him, damn fox. "Your going to see a therapist."  
  
"A there a piss." I asked  
  
"No Hiei a therapist, that's a doctor that listens to your problems and tries to help you."  
  
"No I will not go see this there a piss."  
  
"It's therapist and you will either go or we will never have sex again." I looked at my fox and smirked. "I mean never Hiei."   
  
"Hn." I said.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: Ha ha your going to therapy koi.  
  
Hiei: Hn, and I'm not your koi  
  
Kurama: Yes he is mine  
  
Me: Not until our divorce is final Kurama  
  
Hiei:(sweatdrops) divorce?  
  
Me: Yes  
  
Kurama: You know if you too get a divorce then Hiei has to do jail  
  
Me: (smiles) I know, but he does have a choice  
  
Kurama: What is that?  
  
Me: He pleases me whenever I want him to.  
  
Hiei:(sweatdrops)   
  
Kurama: Well it is an option.  
  
Me: Yes and you don't have to decied now.  
  
Kurama: Oh yes before Mistress kills me please review.  
  
Me: Oh yeah thanxs Kurama, Please Review. Hey where's Kuronue?  
  
Kuronue: Just watching all of you.  
  
Hiei: I should kill you...  
  
Me: Please Review before Hiei killes Kuroune. (Looks at Kuronue and Hiei) Hurry!! 


	3. There A Piss

Me: K when we left off our heros__  
  
Hiei: What the fuck are you talking about?  
  
Kurama: Yes do tell  
  
Me: About you and Hiei I was trying that superhero approach.  
  
Hiei:Hn you need help  
  
Me: I know I need Jesus  
  
Kurama: More than him.  
  
Hiei: Hn definitely more than him.  
  
Me: Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.  
  
Kuronue: When can I do something?  
  
Me: Just let me know and we can do something whenever you want too baby.  
  
Kuronue: You know that I love Kurama.  
  
Me: There no such thing as gay men, just men and or demons that haven't met me.  
  
All three guys: (sweatdrops)  
  
Me: What? Anyways on with the story. Oh yeah I can't afford to own YYH so you get it right  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I had to drag Hiei inside of the doctor's office. He kept looking around like he was scared of something. I signed him in and sat down. Hiei kept fidgeting with his fingers like they had some sort of magic.  
  
"Koi it's okay." I said to him  
  
"Hn that baka in there might try to kill me, and yet you made me leave my katana in the car."  
  
"A therapist is here to help Hiei, not to kill."  
  
"Well I don't trust this there a piss. Why would a ningen help for free?"  
  
"Trust me it isn't free." If only he knew that I was paying almost six hundred dollars here. Damn stubborn ass fire demon. I thought to myself.  
  
"Hey fox are you there?" Hiei asked  
  
"Yes Koi what is it?"  
  
"Do I really have to talk to this person? Whatever I did I won't do it again, I promise."  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, this is for your own good." I said just as the doctor came out to get him.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei POV  
  
This ningen came out and it happened to be female. This wasn't going well already. She wasn't bad looking. She had big juggs for one thing. She was okay, too some she might've seemed attractive. She pointed to a chair, which I declined. I sat in the window near her desk. She looked at me funny, but didn't say anything yet.  
  
"Well?" I asked  
  
"Tell me about yourself Hiei."  
  
"Hn, I have nothing to say."  
  
"Well your mate had a different opinion on that matter." She said.  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"That's not for me to tell, now I asked you a question, tell me about yourself."  
  
"My name is Hiei are you happy now?"  
  
"Duh! I knew your name already, why don't you tell me about yourself."  
  
"No." I said and gave her a deathglare.  
  
"Is that face suppose to scare me Hiei?" She said. I looked at this woman, she couldn't be an ordinary human.  
  
"Tell me who you are?" I asked  
  
"Only if you promise to answer my question next."  
  
"Fine. Who are you and why aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Tolliver, and I'm someone that can be your friend or your enemy it's up to you, and I'm not afraid because I don't have a reason to be. Now tell me about your past Hiei."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me?" She said  
  
"Let's just say that I've been here for a long time now."  
  
"Like three or four hundred years now." She said. I just looked at here, she could not be a ningen, yet I didn't sense any ki coming form her.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"You see Hiei this is why Kurama wanted you to come here and talk to me__."  
  
"I never mentioned the name Kurama, do you know who he is?" I said now ready to kill her, because she probably slept with my fox.  
  
"The red head out there. You know your mate, your Youko Kurama."  
  
"How do you know of him and our lives?" I said now yelling  
  
"Calm down and I'll tell you."  
  
"No." I said, I hopped off of the window sill and walked out to Kurama. "We need to go now."  
  
"Hiei I forgot to tell you something about Dr. Tolliver."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"She's kinda knows about the demon world since she kinda is one."  
  
"How I didn't sense any demon energey?"  
  
"She can hide it from the best, but she is very good."  
  
"How do you know of her?"  
  
"Well I use to come and talk to her about my problems and all." Okay I wasn't hearing this right, my fox had to go and see and a there a piss.   
  
"How long have you been seeing her?"  
  
"For quiet some time now. That's why I made you an appointment with her."  
  
"Hn, I'm not going back in there." Just then the doctor walked out and came over to us.  
  
"Kurama." She said it so sweetly. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay Doc, and how about you." She looked at me before she answered.  
  
"I've had better patients. Look I know how important it is for Hiei to have these sessions, but if Hiei doesn't want to coperate then I can't do anything about his issues."  
  
"I understand Dr. Tolliver, but I need to you really try, Hiei has issues about his past and my past and if he can't get past those issues then our relationship is over."  
  
"I know, and I understand what you are feeling, but you also relaize that is is up to the patient if they want to suceed, and right now all Hiei wants to do is___"  
  
"Hey I'm standing right here! Stop talking about me as if I don't exist right this second okay." I yelled and then I looked at Kurama. "If you want me to this so badly then I will talk to this clown."  
  
"I do have a P H D you know." The there a piss said.  
  
"Hn, What is a P H D?"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Tolliver's POV  
  
Hiei seems like a distant person. His clothes and demanor makes him seem like a dreary person, he doesn't talk unless you make him.  
  
"So Hiei what type of person were you before you met Kurama?"  
  
"A theif and a muderer." Hiei answered. I wrote a note in my pad.  
  
"Do you regret the things that you did in your past?"  
  
"Some."  
  
"Care to elborate on it?"  
  
"No." Hiei said. I looked at him and shook my head, and wrote down another note. "Why do you keep writting in that thing everytime I answer a question?"  
  
"You elborate and I'll tell you what I keep writting, deal?"  
  
"Hn." I notice that Hiei's hn's mean yes. "Well...."  
  
"You have to go first Hiei."  
  
"Fine, I was dropped from a cliff as a baby. I was rasied by a pack of theives as a child. I learned how to fight and steal from them. I was beaten and raped when I was kidnapped from the gang. I escaped one night while they were sleeping." Hiei said and stopped. He looked at me and I looked at him.   
  
"Does Kurama know about all of this?"  
  
"What do you fuckin think?"  
  
"Well if he did he would still love you." I said, and then there was silence. I looked at my clock and saw that our session was over. "We have to part for now Hiei." I said as I walked towards the door. He was my last patient and I was glad that he was leaving I wanted to go home and relax a little.   
  
"How was everything?" A worried Kurama asked me.  
  
"Fine." I said, and looked at Hiei.  
  
"Really he didn't try to kill you or set a fire in your office?"  
  
"No you silly kitsune." I said and laughed. I was walking away as Hiei called me.  
  
"Have dinner at our house tonight." Hiei said, it was more if a statement, and since I didn't have anything else to do.  
  
"Okay at what time?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Okay see you then." i said and went back to my office.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: Well did you like it?  
  
Kurama: Why is Hiei inviting you over for dinner  
  
Me: I don't know ask Hiei.  
  
Hiei: (gives an evil smile) You'll see  
  
Me: (sweatdrops) okay, review please  
  
Kuroune: When can I come back  
  
Me: Soon very very soon.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: (gives me a deathglare)  
  
Me: Get over it. Anyway please review Later Days 


	4. Dinner Time Drama

Me: I'm scared because I'm going to dinner with Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Then don't come  
  
Me: Your mean. (pouts) Your be sorry Kurama  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Me: Your see  
  
Hiei: Do the disclaimer thing so I can what happens next.  
  
Me: Tell them Kuronue  
  
Kuronue: Mistress Monita does not own Yu Yu Hakshuo, only her twisted thoughts  
  
Me: And fantasies, now on with the show.....  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
The doctor arrived promptly at seven. She looked good too, dressed in a tight black leather skirt that came just above her knees, a low cut black tank top, and a pair of black chunky heeled sandals. Her curly hair was hanging down to her shoulders. If I liked women like that I would want to get to know her more, but I don't.  
  
"Good evening Kurama, how are you?" She asked.  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Whatever, that's how I always am. Where's Hiei?"  
  
"He's training in the backyard." I said. I watched as the doctor took out a little notpad and jotted something down. "What are you writting?"  
  
"Well if you want me to get to the root of Hiei's problem I have to take notes on his homelife, but don't worry I won't write stuff down while he right in front of me." She said and contunied to write down whatever it was. "When can we eat?" She was the same old person I knew three hundred years ago. Smart mouth and straight to point, she's been a therapist since... well...  
  
"Doc, how long have you been a therapist?" I asked. She got a wistful look in her eyes before she answered  
  
"About five or six hundred years. I wasn't called a therapist, I was know as a mind healer then." She said and walked into the kitchen, she took her notpad out and began to write again, then she put it away.  
  
"Tell me did you ever do that to me, you know take all of those notes?"  
  
"Yes, and your still a compulsive cleaner and perfectionist. You seemed to calm down in all of your anger too. Tell me whatever happen to Kuronue?"  
  
"Let's just say I need to make a free apointment and catch you up a bit."  
  
"For you, I will make an exception." She said and waited for her plate, just then Hiei came in through the back door. He looked at the doctor and then at me. I guess we didn't look right to him because he lashed out at me.  
  
"What the fuck are you two doing?"  
  
"What?" I asked shocked by his outburst.  
  
"Your sleeping with her aren't you. Don't lie to me fox boy." He said. I couldn't believe this, and the whol time Doc didn't do a thing. I guess she was talking mental notes so that she could jot it down later.  
  
"Hiei nothing is going on between the doc and me. We're old friends."  
  
"You mean sex friends. Remember you had sex with six to seven hundred people." He said  
  
"You told him that Kurama, and might I say that the number has risen a bit since we talked the last time." The doctor said.  
  
"Your not helping." I said and looked at the doctor. "Listen to me Hiei I only love and want you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Why can't you get that through your thick head."  
  
"If you loved me then you would've killed Kuronue!" Hiei yelled. I looked at him, I never knew he felt this way. Just then the doorbell rung, Doc went to answer it. When she came back I almost fell to the floor, before Hiei caught me.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kuroune POV  
  
I rung the doorbell to Kurama's house. A pretty female answered the door. I looked at her funny until she said my name.  
  
"Kuronue?"  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking who are you?"  
  
"You'll get your answers in due time, come in." she said. I walked into the house and followed the woman into the kitchen. Kurama and Hiei were yelling, and then when Kurama looked at me he fainted again. I looked back at the woman and then at the scence in front of me. I walked over to Kurama, but then the little man pulled out a katana and put it to my throat.  
  
"If you come near him you will die." The little man said. I looked at him and then at the woman.  
  
"Now Hiei, how many times a day do you pull that thing out on people?" The woman asked.  
  
"Shut up Doc, no one wants to hear your phsyco dribble. I want this creature dead. He's the reason for all of this." Hiei yelled  
  
"The reason for what?" Doc asked.  
  
"Hn, for all of this. Why the fuck did you come back Kuroune?"  
  
"I love Kurama, I always have. I use to daydream about him for years and sometimes I could've sworn that I heard his voice. I didn't hunt him down if that's what you mean." I looked at Hiei and then I went on. "I was in the ningenkia looking for this man that owed me some money, and I happened to walk pass this building and I smelled his scent in the air. I followed it and ended up at your house. At that time I was in denal so I didn't persue it, but the smell kept haunting me. So finally I came here and even though he is in this ridiculos human body I could tell that it was him." I said and looked at Hiei.  
  
"I don't give a fuck if you love him, but you cannot have him." Hiei said very protective of my Kurama. Just then Kurama started coming around, and he slowly sat up.  
  
"My head hurts." Kurama said and looked at me. "Why the hell are you here?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about, I already told you Kuronue, I love Hiei and no one else."  
  
"Tell me Kurama do you still follow the laws of our time?" I asked.  
  
"Some, why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you follow the laws of courtship?"  
  
"Yes, but you already know that."  
  
"Remember the part where if you ever cheat on your mate or leave them without warning and about the part that your mate could do if they found them?" I asked. Kurama became very pale and his eyes were wide. He shook his head yes. Hiei looked at him, and was puzzled.  
  
"I knew this would happen." Doc said. Hiei looked at her then at me and finally to Kurama.  
  
"Someone better fuckin tell me."  
  
"I will." Doc said. "The law states that the mate can either forgive or kill there signficant other, but if the mate cheats on him three times then death is the punishment."  
  
"How do you know?" Hiei asked  
  
"I killed my mate of over three hundred years for cheating on me."  
  
"He cheated on you three times?" I asked  
  
"No, just once, I give him credit though he told me right after the fact, so I gave him mercy and he didn't suffer too long." She said with a smirk, and then went back to writting in her little book.  
  
"Well?" I asked. Looking at Kurama. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me and then at Hiei.  
  
"Can I give my medical opinion please.?" Doc asked. All of us looked at her and she went on. "I think that Kurama loves Hiei, but he still has feeling for you, so I think that Kurama should date the both of you for about a month and then he can decide who he really loves. This means that Hiei and Kuroune will have to be patient." Hiei growled at her but she contiuned. "If you make him pick now, he and you may regret it for a long time, but of course it's entirly up to Kurama." All eyes turned on Kurama.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: Hope you liked it  
  
Hiei and Kuronue: No  
  
Kurama: I hate it.  
  
Me: Who are you going to choose, will it be the tall sexy Kuronue or the dark and mysterious Hiei?  
  
Kurama: ha ha ha (sarcasim) not funny  
  
Hiei: I agree why did you do that?  
  
Me: I'm not sure, you see my mind comes up with this stuff and my fingers just hit the buttons.  
  
Kuronue: I want him to pick me.  
  
Me: Well if you scratch my back then I'll scratch yours. (smirks evily)  
  
Kuronue: What do you mean?  
  
Kurama: Sex for a favor  
  
Hiei:Yes she is a horny human, she almost has the sex drive of a demon.  
  
Kuronue: Aren't you too married though?  
  
Hiei: Review please (sweatdrops, and hopping that I didn't hear that)  
  
Me: Yes we are, but don't worry about Hiei. Oh yeah Please Please Please Review.  
  
Kurama: Yes review and try to make her forget this stupid idea of me picking  
  
Me: Who would you pick Kurama  
  
Kurama: (sweatdrops) 


	5. Kurama Headache

Me: I missed you guys  
  
Hiei: We didn't miss you  
  
Kuronue: Nope not at all  
  
Me: Well screw you too geez. You missed me right Kurama.  
  
Kurama: (sighs) I guess so.  
  
Me: Why so glum chum  
  
Hiei: He has to choose and he's confused.  
  
Me: Oh yeah I wonder who he'll pick. (smirks at all) Do my disclaimer someone.  
  
Kuronue: The lovly Mistress doesn't own anything related to YYH  
  
Me: Flattery gets you no where, but the disclaimer is true, now on with the show, before I forget these symbols mean the following  
  
**** POV  
  
~~~~ Same person POV just a different time frame  
  
' ' conscience talking.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Tolliver's POV  
  
I was in my office having my session with Hiei, and for once he was talking freely, I didn't have to say anything to get him to talk. The down side was that he was here at night and it was pass my check out time, and the only thing he talkeed about was Kurama. Oh Inari Kurama this and Kurama that. I mean damn can't he give this man a break. Now I was spacing off on him until he mentioned Kurama and Kuronue on a date.  
  
"How do you feel about this?" I asked.  
  
"How do you think I feel. I hate this. Kurama is with another man right now and only Inari knows what can happen next."  
  
"Do you think That Kurama and Kuronue might have sex?"  
  
"I don't want to touch that subject." Hiei said and looked out of the window.Just great! Just as he was talking about something good he freezes up again. Back to the same Hiei that sits in the window and drifts off into space. Just as I was about to wrap things up, Hiei spoke again.  
  
"I don't think Fox wants me anymore." Now this caught my ear.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Just look at it!" Hiei yelled. "Get off of your high medical horse and look at this from my view."  
  
"Do you want my real opinion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay Kurama loves you, but he also loves Kuronue. You have to realize that if Kurama never died then he may still be with Kuronue, and who knows he may be dead for real right now if he stayed with him. You see Kurama never got a chance to say goodbye, or to fall out of love with him. So yes I do believe that Kurama loves you and yes I do still believe that he loves Kuronue."  
  
"If he loved me then he would just forget about Kuronue!"  
  
"Hiei can you forget about Yukina?"  
  
"What does she have to do with this?"  
  
"She is a part of you. Just like when you mate with someone they become a part of you and you a part of them."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said and left out of my window. I went over to close it and then I saw a beautiful black gem. I laughed to myself a black teargem cryed by a forbidden child. I locked in my safe with all of my other valueables. Then I finally left for the evening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I drove to this Starbucks off of 'Son Street' and went inside with my laptop. I ordered a hot venti vanilla creme, and sat at a table in the corner. I was busy working when I saw no other then Kurama. I just prayed that he didn't sense or see me. Of course fate thought of something else. There he goes waving me over to a booth. I nod and pack up my laptop and go over. When I get there I see Kuronue. This should be intresting.  
  
"Hello Kurama, Kuronue." I greeted them. "How's the date going?" Well the look on their faces were priceless. Kurama looked well not too happy and Kuronue looked like he was in love.  
  
"Fine." They both said in unison. I looked at them again and just sipped my drink and just smiled. Poor Kurama.   
  
"How are you Doc?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"I'm fine and I can tell that you are a having a wonderful time." I say this and look at Kurama who just looks at his cup of whatever it was. "So what have you too been up to this evening?"  
  
"Well went out too Red Lobster's and then we went and saw that new movie with 'what's his face in it' and now we're here for some coo fee." Kuronue said sounding a bit hyper. I nodded at him and smiled. Man if Hiei could see this shit he would laugh his ass his off. I look back at Kurama who just looks out of the window and sips whatever, I wouldn't be surprised if he poured vodak or something into his cup when one of us wasn't looking.  
  
"Why are you so quite Kurama? Is something wrong?" I asked already knowing why he was so quite. Kurama just shook his head. "So Kuronue do you think that you and Kurama will work things out?" Yeah this caught Kurama's attention. Kuronue smiled.  
  
"Yeah I think we have a really good shot at this. I was scared at first, but now I believe that we have a chance." Man the smile on his face was killing me. I felt sorry for him. Kurama on the other hand looked like he was about to die, his face grew pale and I swear he stopped breathing.  
  
"I mean I love Kurama so much and all I'm just so excited and I love him so much."  
  
"I understand." I said and started to get up and leave. "I have to go you guys I have an early session tomorrow so until next time." I said and left to go home and go to bed.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I couldn't believe Doc! She has some nevre. Wait until tomorrow, she'll pay for this. I looked at Kuronue who was starring at me again. All night long all he did was stare at me, and if he wasn't starring he was spaced off. He is really making me sick. I just wish that I was at home in bed holding Hiei and dreaming of the two of us on a deserted tropical island and we only had our shirts and underwear....well in Hiei's cause just a shirt because he doesn't wear underware. I can feel his body pressed against mine as we're laying on the beach and feeling the waves roll up against our now naked bodies. I have my legs wrapped around Hiei's back and my hands are caressing his back and I start to nibble his shoulder, Hiei is now thrusting inside of me slowly in and out, it feels so good, I feel his hand grab my erected memeber.........  
  
"Kurama, hello are you in there." Kuronue said. He must've been talking for a while and just noticed that I was spaced off. "Are you okay koi?" He asked. Okay now he's clling me koi, I need to get out of here and now.  
  
"I don't feel so well. I think that I need to go home and rest for a while." I got up and walked over to my car and got in and waited for Kuronue to catch up. When we started driving I realized that i didn't know where to drop him off at. He had showed up at my door and we left before Hiei could show up. "Kuronue where do you want me to drop you off at?"  
  
"The park." He said and again he was fuckin starring at me. Damn him! Damn the doctor! and Damn Hiei! for letting me do this shit. I'm angry at Hiei most of all, he didn't even stop me from going out. I was expecting and kinda hoping for him to grab me and say mine and slam the door in Kuronue's face, but NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! there was no Hiei. We drove in silence until we go to the park. I pulled over to the side and waited for him to get out, but no! he was starring at me. I swear to Inari I will kill that bastard if he looks at me one more time. I was about to ask him why he was starring at me until he kissed me. The kiss was incridbile, and I knew that it was wrong, yet I returned the kiss. Sliding my tounge inside of his mouth and feeling his tounge doing the same thing. I couldn't control my hands, I had my left hand under his shirt while my right hand was massging his erction in his pants. Now he was nippling on my left nipple, and yet I don't remember losing my shirt. I was enjoying the sensation, now Kuronue was massging my member, and was kissing me everywhere on my now naked body. He slowly put my member into his hot mouth and sucking on me in such a slow rhythm, I wanted more, yet I still knew that I should've told him to stop. He is now licking the tip of me slowly, I know that my eyes are rolling up in the back of my head. How could I have forgotten how skillful Kuronue was in the bed. Somehow the front seat was reclined all the way back, and now I felt two fingers inside of me, and Kuronue was still sucking on me now at a faster pace. I felt three fingers inside of me now. I was about to explode when Kuronue pulled his mouth off of me, I was about to protest when he inserted his member inside of me. It hurt like hell since we didn't have any lube, but it felt good still. His thrust were slow at first and he started going faster and faster, while man handling me as well, just as I was about to come I got an image of Hiei and me.   
  
"Stop it!" I yelled at him. Kuronue stopped, and looked at me funny. "We can't do this. "  
  
"Why not we're almost finish anyway koi." He answered. There he goes with the koi shit again. I sat up some and pushed him off of me. I started to put my clothes back on. I looked at him and there he was starring at me for like the hundred time that night. "What's wrong koi? Please tell me."  
  
"Look, let's get some things straight number one I'am not your koi. Number two I love and will always love Hiei. Number three Stop starring at me. Your making me sick." I said to him sounding harsh.  
  
"I wasn't making you sick a minute ago now was I." It was more of a statement then a question. I looked at him.  
  
"Get out of my car." I said. He got out and left. I sat there for a while. I couldn't believe that I almost, had sex with him. 'You did have sex wih him'. I yelled to my conscience. I just fucked up my relationship with Hiei again. I started crying. Why did I keep doing this to my koi? 'Because your still a conniving, treachous,cold-hearted youko like you've always been.' That's not true I love Hiei, he means more to me then anything. I have to go home and tell him. 'And risk losing your so-called koi, your smarter then that Kurama.' "Shut up!" I said out loud. I looked at my clock, it was past midnight I better get home and pray to Inari that Hiei isn't waiting for me inside.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Hiei's POV  
  
After leaving that idoit doctor I came straight home and noticed that Kurama was long gone with that flying wannabe A-class demon. I watched a little t.v. this weird show called survivor, it was stupid they weren't surviving anything. Now if this show was done in the Makia then it would've been really good. Next I watched this movie where this stupid ningens were being chased around by a man wearing a white mask and he had a chainsaw, that movie was good, all the blood and all. When that went off it was a little past midnight. Where is that baka? I started pacing the living room floor when I heard the door unlock. Time he stepped inside I could smell that bitch all over him.When he walked in the door I could sense something else was wrong with him. Oh Inari he slpet with him. He had that bitch's scent on him and he had been crying unless he was raped by that bastard. I walked over to him and hugged him, which is really rare of me. He stiffen at my touch.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"I did something wrong Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: I hope you liked it.  
  
Hiei:Damn cliffhangers  
  
Kurama: Thank Inari  
  
Me: Why are you happy Kurama.  
  
Kurama: No more Kuronue.  
  
Kuronue: I'm still here, just thinking.  
  
Hiei: If your thinking of my man, you will die now.  
  
Me: I have a question for Kurama  
  
Kurama:(sweatdrops) Why me?  
  
Me: Because I like you and you have an easy past to makeup wild things from.   
  
Kurama: (sweatdrops again)  
  
Me: Who do you or did you love the most?   
  
All: (looks at Kurama)  
  
Kurama: Review please, and help me. I'm begging you.  
  
Me: Oh yeah review please, and if you don't get this story read the others in the set and your get it. Bye people say goodbye boys  
  
Hiei: Whatever  
  
Kuronue: See you next time  
  
Kurama: Help me please  
  
Me: (looks at Kurama and smirks.) Wait until the next chapter 


	6. Her Past

Me: Who do you love Kurama?  
  
Kurama: (looks around)   
  
Hiei: Say something Kitsune.  
  
Kuronue: Yes Koi please talk  
  
Kurama: (looks at Kuronue) I'm not your fuckin koi bitch  
  
Me: Watch your language. I am a lady you know.  
  
Hiei: Are you sure about that.  
  
Me: You didn't complain last night now did you  
  
Kurama: What happen last night Hiei  
  
Hiei: (sweatdrops) nothing  
  
Me: We had hot and wild monkey sex, it was great, better than Kuronue  
  
All:(looks at Kuronue)  
  
Kuronue: What? Read and Review, for our lovly Mistress.  
  
Me: Yes please do, and let me know if you want somehing special.  
  
*** POV  
  
~~~ Same POV different time now  
  
' ' conscience talking  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kuronue POV  
  
Man I was having the time of my life with Kurama, but no he had to stop it. He was worried about that damn forbidden child. Man Kurama needs to leave that thing alone and be with me. I'm sitting in a tree overlooking the city. I'm bored to death and horny as hell. I need to get this monkey off my back. I don't understand why Kurama doesn't want to be my love. He use to love me, why did the love die between us. I need to go and talk to someone. I jumped out of my tree and started walking around the city, before I knew it I was in front of Kurama's house. How did I get here? 'you walked here stupid.' I know that. I walked up to the door and then I felt someone's ki go up and then I felt one drop and then I felt nothing.I was scared was my koi dead. I was about to enter when I heard more yelling. I decieded to turn around and go back to my tree. On the way back I saw something or for that matter someone sitting on the park bench as I got closer I saw that it was Doc.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her. she looked up and then turned away.  
  
"I was hoping to find someone here, but they never showed so...." I could tell that she wasn't going to finish that statement so I just let it rest. I sat down next to here and started to look off into space, when she spoke. "Have you ever did something to someone and yet you wished that you could change it but you can't?"  
  
"I have to think on that one, but why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering." And then she stared off into space again. I was about to leave when she said something. "Sit with me for a while longer." I sat back down and once again silence. I guess since she's a what did Kurama call her a therarapist she use to being quite and waiting on the other one to talk. I was about to talk when she asked a question. "Why do you really want Kurama back?"I looked at her a bit stunned.  
  
"I love him." I said, she looked at me and rolled her eyes. I guess she didn't believe that. "He also means the world to me."  
  
"How long did you search for him or try to reach him once he died?"  
  
"I looked for a while."  
  
"How long is a while?" I was hestaint and I was wondering why she's asking me this. "See look at how long your taking to answer a simple question about your so called koi. This is why I believe that you don't truly love him." Who is she to talk to me like that.  
  
"Listen, you don't know shit about love, the man that you claimed that you loved you killed him. So how do you know about love, you don't!" I looked at her and the glare that she gave me back sent chills up my spine. Why was she looking like that. 'You made her mad dummy.'   
  
"First off you don't know me, so you need to shut the fuck up. Secondly I know quite a bit about love. Try having your mate die because you couldn't save him. Try having to watch his death and being in confines that you ouldn't break free of, try having your power in wards and not being able to save him. Try killing yourself afterwards because you couldn't save him." She was in tears now. "Try buring him here in this park, which use to be all woods. Try contacting him beyond the grave and failing, and after failing you live in the woods by his headstone and just wait for death to save you from your own personal hell. After going through all of this you will understand love." I looked at her, I would've never thought that she went through this. I reached over to touch her and she pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know__"  
  
"Next time don't fuckin assume, but tell me do you or did you love Kurama do all of that to find him?" She asked  
  
"No."   
  
"Then I think that you should leave them alone, and let Kurama go back to having a good and happy life with his koi." She said and got up to leave, just as she was walking away she said. "If you really love him then you'll want him to be happy."  
  
"Hey Doc, why were you waiting here, if your love is dead?" She turned around and faced me, she had tears at the corner of her eyes. She tried to smile as she spoke.  
  
"I feel closer to him when I'm here. I come here a lot just to think or to feel his presence. I know that one day we will be together again." She said and walked off into the night. She's strange. 'not as strange as you.' Shut up! I went up in my try and was drifting off to sleep, while pondering my love for a certain Youko.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei POV  
  
"What's wrong?" I said, I was scared why was my fox acting so distant and why did he say that he did something wrong when that wannabe had raped him. I led him to the couch and he sat down and looked at the wall. I stood in front of him and lefted his chin up so he could look at me. I saw tears in his eyes, my ki must;ve went up quite a bit because he pulled away from me quickly. "What did that bastard do to you?!" I yelled. Now the tears were flowing from Kurama's eyes. Oh Inari please let him recover mentally from this shit. I held hand and looked at him.  
  
"Hiei I had sex with Kuronue." Okay I did not hear that. I looked at Kurama and shook my head.  
  
"Nani, you mean he raped you." I said. you see I can handle a rape but not a consented sexual act. I know it's cruel,but it's true.  
  
"No Hiei, I had sex with him, but it didn't mean anything. I couldn't cum because I__" I held up my hand for him to stop. I walked to the front door and left. I didn't look back. In a way I wish it was rape then I could just feel hatred, but no it was consented. Now I felt hatred and betrayed. I was leaping from tree to tree when I noticed that I was at the Dr. Tolliver's office. I let myself in the locked office, and sat on the couch.   
  
"Why aren't I surprised." It was the good old doctor.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked her.  
  
"Last time I checked this was my office, and I can be here whenever I want to be here, The question is why are you here?" I just looked at her and she shook her head. "When your ready to talk we can."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I'm alone with no one.   
  
'You brought it on yourself.'   
  
I know that.  
  
'You know what you have to do?'  
  
Yes I know. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I didn't have a choice.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: Can you feel that  
  
Hiei: What the hatred  
  
Kurama: Betrayal  
  
Kuronue: lonliness  
  
Me: Yes and so much more. Do you like the cliffy Kuroune  
  
Kuronue: Yeah.  
  
Me: Good Review please.  
  
Hiei:Flame her for making Kuronue and Kurama have sex.  
  
Kuronue: No don't do that she's a writer and she's doing great  
  
Me: Thank you Kur. Kurama why so glum?  
  
Kurama: I'm mad.  
  
Me: Why Rama?  
  
Kurama: Are you going to make me__  
  
Me: Hush. Review and goodnight 


	7. Guess who we found

Me: Welcome back to KKL  
  
Hiei: What the hell is that  
  
Kuronue: Kitsune Kinda Life  
  
Me: At least one of you have a brain  
  
Kurama: Like you can talk  
  
Me: Hey! You better be nice or else  
  
Hiei: (drawing out his katana) or else what  
  
Me: (types on magic p.c., katana is now a butterknife) ha  
  
Hiei: You littleb_  
  
Me: Hush, I wanna start this story. First off I don't own shit  
  
Kurama: Trust us she doesn't own a damn thing  
  
Hiei: She's past poor, she's so past poor they had to make up a new word for her.  
  
Kuronue: But Mistress owns this idea for this storyline.  
  
Me: (fake cry) Why don't you guys like me. On with the story.  
  
**** POV change  
  
~~~~ Same POV different time  
  
' ' conscience talking  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I looked at the doctor typing on her come puter, I wonder what she was typing. Oh well I have other things to think about. First off how should I kill Kurama, and then how to kill Kuronue. I hate both of those bastards. I wish I could throw the both of them in the firey pits of hell. I looked at the doctor again, and this time she looked back at me.  
  
"Did you know that I can pick up on anybody's vibe and tell them what happen?"  
  
"Hn." I really hope that she was bluffing. Even if she wasn't I didn't have to talk to her. She is nothing but a lower class demon in human form so what could she do to me.  
  
"First mistake Hiei." She said looking at me and smirking. "Never underestamaite your opponent. Now tell me what did Kurama do to you?" Gods know that I hated this woman.I wonder why I came here.  
  
"Yes."I said and looked out of the window. I didn't want to get into this right now. I got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"If you truly loved him then you would forgive him and try to work things out with him. You would also realize that he isn't perfect and you shouldn't look at him as being a perfect being, when he is just a demon." She said and went back to typing on her come puter. I left, and went for a walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ended up at Yukina's and the idiot's house. I came in through a window and walked upstairs. As I was approaching the door I heard noises coming from there bedroom. I knocked trying to be nice. They didn't hear me so I used force.  
  
"Stop fuckin that Idoit and come out here, I need to speak to you, now!" I heard a thump and then the ruffling of clothes and finally Yukina came out of the room.   
  
"What the hell do you want at this time of night?" She asked sounding mad at me.  
  
"What are you wearing?" I couldn't believe my sister owned something that looked like that. She looked at her clothes.  
  
"We were playing Mistress and the severant. It's one of those games where__"  
  
"I don't wanna know. Look I need a place to stay."  
  
"Are you asking me or telling me something, because if your telling me then that's to damn bad." She said, sometimes I really hated my sister for being a smartass. She just looked at me and smirked. Damn know it all bitch.  
  
"Can I stay here?"I asked.  
  
"Say please." Now I really hated her.  
  
"Pl...ple...lease....please. There are you happy now?"  
  
"Let me think about it." She said. Damn sarcastic bitch. "It's fine by me, just let me ask Kazuma." She went back in the room and came right back out. "You can sleep in the extra room down the hall." I nodded and was going down the hall. "Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'm here if you wanna talk." She said this and closed the bedroom door. I walked in the room and looked around. In the dark it was nice, but when I flipped on the light it was hideous. Pink walls with some type of yellow flowers on it. Pink and yellow car pet was on the floor. The lamps were blue, and the window sill had yellow flowers on it. I turned the light off and got into bed. I later on slipped into unconscienceness.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I looked at the knife in my hand and slid it across my wrist. I had to let the poison out of my body. I had to cleanse myself from all the wrong that I just done. I slit my other wrist and watched the blood flow from it. I had to clean myself. I was already in the bath tub which was filled with cold water. The cold water helped the blood to flow faster. Now all I had to wait for was the darkness to take me over. I looked at the now red water and laid back. Soon. I was getting lightheaded, and I couldn't feel anything. Just a few more minutes and then I'll be pure.  
  
'No one will notice that your gone.'  
  
Yes they will.   
  
'What in a week or two.'  
  
They will notice before that. I know they will, and that was all that I could remeber thinking when I saw darkness.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I sat up in my bed. Something isn't right. I walked out of the room and down the hall. I didn't sense anything there, I walked downstairs and I didn't sense anything. Then it hit me, Kurama. I ran out the door and I didn't waste any time getting there. The door was locked so I just unlocked it and went in. I walked around downstairs and I didn't sense anything. As I started to go upstairs I smelled blood. I ran towards the door and saw Kurama laying in a tub full of blood. His body a pinkish color and his lips were blue. Oh Inari, please tell me that he's okay. I pulled him out of the tub and laid him on the bed. I felt for a pulse and I couldn't feel a thing. I wrapped blankets around him and started that c.p.p thing whatever it's called, you know the mouth to mouth thing. Nothing. I kept beating him in his chest until I felt a heartbeat. His eyes fluttered open and I felt better. Then I noticed his wrist were bleeding. I looked at him and shook my head. I went our bedroom or what use to be our bedroom and got the first aid kit. I put some of that anti stuff on it and then I stitched him up, then I bandaged his wrist and put the kit back. I walked in the kitchen and fixed Kurama a glass of water and I gave him some ass pi rin.  
  
"Here." I said, and gave him the water and medicine. "If you try to kill yourself ever again I'll bring you back and kill you my damn self."  
  
"I was making myself pure and__"  
  
"Look I don't care what you call it, but if you try that again I'll kill you." I said and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somehow I ended up at Dr. Tolliver's office. I let myself in and saw her sitting at her desk typing on her com puter. I walked up to her and she didn't do anything. "Well?" I asked  
  
"You came here Hiei, so I should be the one saying well."  
  
"I'm destined to be alone."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Kurama cheated on me and left me alone,he never loved me."I said looking out of the window.  
  
"You know that people get caught up in the moment, and lose sense of what there doing until it's to late."  
  
"How is that, if a person loves you then you__" I was cut off as the doctor kissed me, the kiss felt good too. I could feel her tounge in my mouth and I was enjoying the sweetness ofof her. One hand was in my hair and the other one was under my shirt pinching my nipples, now her hand was down my pants and caressing my aching member. I started fondling her breast and deeping the kiss. I could feel her stiffen from my touch. The next thing I knew I had on the couch trying to undress her, then she stopped me. "What?" I asked  
  
"You love Kurama, yet your caught up in the moment of right now." She said pushing me off of her. I sat up and looked at her. "You love him Hiei and look at how you almost did the same thing that he did to you." I hate this woman, and yet this crazy bitch was right. I would've went all the way. "Look Hiei, I'm going to be straight with you. Number one you love Kurama and would've felt guilty if we had sex. Number two Kurama loves you and he's scared that you may not love him back. Number three you need to get off of your high ass horse and tell him how you feel. God I'm surprised that he didn't try to committ suicide again."  
  
"What do you mean by again?"  
  
"Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"If he did, do you think that I would've made that statement. Now tell me when did he try to kill himself." I asked her she looked at her clock.  
  
"I have patient due here in a few minutes I need you to leave. We can talk later on today." She said and opened the door for me. I walked out.  
  
"Don't forget Doctor, you owe me the truth." She nodded and I left.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
I woke up at first light and looked around. I had a crazy dream about Kurama killing himself again, or at least trying to kill himself. I hopped out of my tree and went into the woods. I wasn't paying much attention, until I hit a stone. It was written in the makia language. I couldn't believe it, this was the grave that the doctor was talking about, and right next to it was a bunch of black roses. I stood there and just looked around.  
  
"In a way your lucky your dead, you don't have to go through this shit like the rest of us." I said to talking the man in the grave. "Just so you know you should be proud of your mate, she's seems pretty decent." I turned around and walked away. Never realizing that something was there watching me the whole time  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: Wonder who it is?  
  
Hiei: Whatever  
  
Kurama: Why do you hate me  
  
Kuronue: Give me clue who is it?  
  
Me: No and as for Hiei and Kurama (types on magic p.c.)  
  
Hiei: Hey I'm a kid again  
  
Kurama: *at least you aren't a kit and you don't have to speak to everyone with your mind*  
  
Kuronue: You guys are so cute  
  
Hiei: (pulls out Katana) do you want to live?  
  
Me: You sound so cute. Please review  
  
Kuronue: (petting baby Kurama) Yes review please  
  
Kurama: *get the fuck off of me, review and please save me*  
  
Hiei: your going to pay dearly  
  
Me: Oh look at how cute you are little Hiei. (picks Hiei up and takes the katana from him)  
  
Hiei: get off of me!  
  
Me: Calm down baby. Hush now, I'm here. (rocking Hiei back and forth) Bye for now people.  
  
Kuronue: (Petting Kurama) see you later people. 


	8. Strange Gift

Me: Hello to all of my loyal readers. Special thanks to The Ghost of Jounchi, Kane Moshi, and Dancer of Falling Rain. I tried to e-mail you guys and say thanks for all of your support and please tell others :)  
  
Hiei: You have readers.  
  
Kurama: Yeah I believe she does.  
  
Kuronue: You guys need to stop picking on Mistress.  
  
Me:It's okay Kur, (types on magic p.c., turns Hiei and Kurama into animals)  
  
Kurama: Why am'I a dog?  
  
Hiei: At least your not a rabbit.  
  
Me: Don't fuck with me today, I'm in a bad mood  
  
Kuronue: What happen?  
  
Me: My ex has issues. Do the disclaimer doggy.  
  
Kurama: She doesn't own it so don't sue.  
  
Me: Thank you. (picks up the rabbit and pets it)  
  
Hiei: Get off of me. I hate ningens!  
  
Me: This means POV, This means same POV different time, This ' ' means conscience is talking. Now read  
  
It's POV  
  
Why was that strange man at my grave and talking about my mate. Oh well, three more days to go and I'm free. Free from this hell that I'm in, and then I can be with the one that I love. Now all I need is a body and I think I know whose body I can use for this. Soon we'll be together again. I walked around my eternal prison, just thinking of how I was going to get that oaf to come back here.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I woke up and saw nothing, just an empty house with no one to love me. If only Hiei knew how much I loved him and wanted him. I sighed and walked downstairs. I looked on the fridge and saw a note.  
  
Kurama,   
  
Just to refresh your memory I will kill you if you try suicide for the third time in your life. Yes I know about that. Behave or else, and maybe someday this will work.  
  
Hiei  
  
He was here, my love was here and I didn't sense his presence. I wanted my love back,but what can I do? 'Nothing because you lost him'  
  
Shut up, you know your a good for nothing conscience  
  
' No you just don't like to hear the truth.'  
  
How do you know the truth  
  
'Because I am what you wish not to hear, I am what you hope that will disappear. I know things and see things that you wish not too.'  
  
Your a lie, you don't know anything.  
  
'If I didn't know anything then why are you fightening me. If that were true then you would ignore me.'  
  
Fine then I will pretend that you don't exist.I said to my conscience, now back to how I can get Hiei to love me again. I should make him dinner and invite him over to talk and then for dessert we could have, whatever . I smirked to myself. I went upstairs to take a shower and I guess I wasn't paying any attention, because Hiei was asleep in the bath tub and I had turned the water on him.  
  
"Baka! Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei I didn't see you there. Wait a minute, why are you here?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei said and got out of the tub. He walked to the bathroom door. "Look we're going to try something new here."  
  
"What are we going to try?"  
  
"Your going to let me do as I please, if I want too then I can date other people or do anything with anyone that I chosse to, you can't date anyone else, you have to wait until I want this to be serious. Do you agree this?"  
  
"Yes." I would've said yes to anything if it meant that me and Hiei could be together.  
  
"I will let you know if anything happens." Hiei said and walked out of the bathroom. I was just glad that Hiei wanted something with me, even though it had restriction.  
  
Dr. Tolliver's POV  
  
This patient is a nut case. Yup a certified loony. I looked at my watch I'll wait about five more minutes and then I'll call Spring Grove and have them pick this man up. I was only half listening to him. He was saying something about the voices in his head and about wanting to kill and then have sex with his girlfriend. I checked him to see if he was possed by a demon, but there wasn't one, so I conclude that this man is crazy.  
  
"Mr. Sunkia, have you ever thought about taking a trip somewhere?"  
  
"Where would I go?"  
  
"I know this nice resort, that's not too far from here. Hang on let me call them.I'll be right back." I said. I walked out to the lobby and pressed one. Yeah I had the crazy bin on speed dail.   
  
"Spring Grove."  
  
"Yes I need a pick-up."  
  
"Name."  
  
"Jeffery Sunkia."  
  
"We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Now that's what I call service. I walked back in to find Mr. Sunika looking out the window.  
  
"Isn't death lovely Doctor." Oh shit, he wanted to kill himself. That's all I needed was another suicide. I walked up too him slowly. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't rush death. You should embrace life, and love it." Mr. Sunika smiled one of those creepy smiles.   
  
"The afterlife is better." Just then a knock at the door. I went and opened it. Two men dressed all white orderly suits came in and took Mr. Sunkia away. "I hope this place is nice Doctor." I nodded and was glad that he was gone. I needed a drink. Anything good would do. I went over to my liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of brandy. I poured a shot and gulped it down. Just as I was getting my second shot ready.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked. Nothing, not a reply. I walked to the corner of my room where I could feel a presnece there. "Show yourself now!" I yelled, I was scared, because this scent was all to familair to me.  
  
"Dr. Tolliver are you okay?" My secretary asked  
  
"Yes I'm fine." I must admit that I was scared, because it felt like my mate, and he's been dead for over six hundred years, so it couldn't be him. I'm drinking to much that's all. I sat back down in my chair, and waited for my 10:00 appointment to arrive. I wondered who it was, he didn't leave any information for me not even a name. I walked over to my window and looked at the city. I remember a time when this was all woods. I looked at my clock. Just then I saw who my appointment was. "Well, welcome back Kurama."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"What do you think my fuckin problem is. Try having the man that you love want to see other people. Try having your heart ripped out and then stomped on, and then spit on and finally thrown in the trash! Try that?" Kurama sat down and looked at my bookshelf. I went and sat behind my desk.  
  
"Kurama, I understand how you feel, but you have to realize that your the one that started this. If you told Hiei the truth in the first plac e then you wouldn't be in this mess." I started typing on my computer. "Look, I have something that could help you read Hiei moods."  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked looking around the room. Note to self prescribe him some paxial.   
  
"It's a mood stone."  
  
"You mean like a mood ring?"  
  
"Yes except it is a stone on a rope, get him to wear it and that's it, you can know his moods all the time."  
  
"It sounds good except for one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How the fuck do I get his mean little nasty ass to wear the god damn thing! This is Hiei we're talking about, you know mister bad attitude and all that shit. What the hell am I suppose to do."  
  
"For you to talk all that trash about him, you still want to be with him."  
  
"I love him, I love everything about him."  
  
"Save that speech for later. Look I have a few selections of stones that you can pick from." I got up and walked over to my safe and pulled put the box. I had over 75 stones that he could pick from. I let Kurama look through it and he picked up a black stone that looked like a dragon. "That will be $100.00 plus tax."  
  
"Where did you get these?" Kurama asked while taking out the money to pay me.   
  
"I make them."  
  
"You carved all of those stones! Wow you really have talent. Who taught you?"  
  
"Miashio." I said and turned around and put the box away.  
  
"I'm sorry it happen." Kurama said and came over to hug me. I brushed him off and gave him a chain and a set of direction for the color changes.  
  
"Tell Hiei that you saw it in a store and you thought of him." I said and turned and walked over to my window. "Kurama."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Take your money back. This one is on me." I handed him the money and motioned for him to leave. I walked over to my desk and opened the second draw. I pulled it all the way out and opened the secret door, and pulled out my necklace. It was a necklace shaped like a black rose bud. The difference with this one was that it was suppose to really bloom, but it never has, and it never will. I sat there and cried for the rest of the day.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I spent all day in the park training, I stopped for awhile to think about what I should do to get Kurama back for hurting me. Finally i gave up and decided to go home, and make sure tat stupid fox didn't try to kill himself again. I came in through the front door. I walked in and then I smelled food. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Kurama, looking sexy as hell dressed in his red spandex shorts and his tight green tank top. Inari he's sexy. I walked over to him and looked in the pot that was on the stove. Kurama got two bowls and filled each bowl up with the stew on the stove. I sat down in my usual spot and waited for my food. Kurama put my bowl in front of me and smiled. I nodded, then Kurama handed me a small box. I opened it and tok out this black dragon necklace. It was perfect, but I wouldn't let him know.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I saw it and I thought of you." Kurama said and sat down to eat his stew. I put it on and started to eat.  
  
"This doesn't change my decision."  
  
"I know Hiei. I only got it because I love you, wether you believe me or not." I thought about his words, maybe we can work. I thought and ate my stew.  
  
Dr.Tolliver's POV  
  
I left my office and drove to the park. I walked through the woods and past the clearing. Only a crazy person would go this deep in the woods. I went to the grave. I stopped short. The grave was unearthed. I fell to my knees and crawled closer to the grave. The site scared me. Miashio body was gone.  
  
Me: Do you like it  
  
Kurama: No   
  
Hiei: I do I got a shiny necklace.  
  
Kuronue: Why wasn't I in this chapter.  
  
Me: You weren't important, but your be in the next one.  
  
Kurama: Is he with me?  
  
Me: Maybe (gives an evil look to Kurama)  
  
Hiei: Hn. I'm hungry.  
  
Me: Tell your man. Please R&R  
  
Kurama: Please save us  
  
Kuronue: Kurama why don't you like me?  
  
Kurama: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Me: Please tell me what you think. Bye bye people  
  
Hiei: Hn whatever  
  
Kurama: (Trying to explain things to Kuronue. waves at you guys)  
  
Kuronue: (Crying)  
  
Me: (looks at all of them) I need a real man in this story. 


	9. The Necklace

Me: Hello to all of you that likes me!  
  
Hiei: Then that's no one.  
  
Me: (deathglare)  
  
Kurama: Maybe she do have some fans.  
  
Me: (smiles at Kurama)  
  
Kurama: Imaginary ones that is.  
  
Kronue: Stop being mean to Monita  
  
Me: Thank you Kur  
  
Kuronue: (Bows like a gentleman)  
  
Me: I don't own YYH or anything, I do own Dr. Tolliver, and Miashio.  
  
Kurama: See how poor she is.  
  
Hiei: Can't afford a pot to piss in.  
  
Me: Screw you. (Smiles at readers now) Please read   
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I knew that the fox was up to something. I could sense it. The necklace he gave me looked like it cost a lot. After I ate dinner I went upstairs to take a nap. Just as i was drifiting off to sleep Kurama came in the room. I layed there pretending that I was asleep. Kurama sat on the edge of of the bed. I was starting to nodd again when he spoke.  
  
"Hiei do you ever think that we could be okay?"  
  
"Hn." Truthfully I didn't know.  
  
"I know I fucked up and I know that I hurt you. I just wish that you forgive me and then"  
  
"Do you mind! I can't sleep with you babbling down there." I knew that I was being harsh but I didn't care, he hurt me badly. I heard Kurama get up and walk to the door,but before he left he walked over to where I pretended to be sleeping and he kissed me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I love you and I wanted to kiss you."  
  
"Well what makes you think that I love you?" There was a pause and you could feel the tension in the air. After about a minute without an answer I figured that the fox had walked out of the room and that I didn't hear him, but no he had to talk.  
  
"If you didn't love me then you wouldn't stay here. You wouldn't share my bed, and you defiently wouldn't have given me that offer. So with that evidence I believe that I proved you guilty of commiting love." Kurama said sounding arrogant and sexy. Damnit I'm not suppose to think of that. I rolled onto my other side hoping that the kitsune would leave, but we all know how he acts. He won't quit until he gets what he wants. Kurama crawled into the bed and laid next to me. He started nuzzling his nose in my neck, so I rolled over on my other side. This wasn't a good idea, because Kurama started rubbing his manhood against my ass. I jumped out of the bed and glared at him.  
  
"I'm going to sleep in a tree." I said and walked towards the window and jumped into a tree branch. I kept jumping until I reached the park where I settled into a tree and slept.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Damn Hiei left fast as hell. I thought to myself as I walked towards the window to close it, this is rather funny because Hiei doesn't know about the stone. I wento over to my closet and went in my jacket pocket. If I'm thinking correctly that clear color means passion. I unfolded the paper and read the color code again.  
  
Clear=Passion  
  
Red= Anger  
  
Black=Anxiety or Nervousness  
  
Purple=Calmness  
  
Sliver= Sadness  
  
White=Happiness  
  
Brown= Jealousy or Competition  
  
Yup Hiei wanted me. I just wish he could look past my stupid mistake and forgive me. I walked downstairs to start dinner. I was in the middle of stuffing my green pepper bells when the phone rung. I went over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"May I speak to Mr. Minamino please?"  
  
"Yes this is him."  
  
"Suchiich this is Ms. Madison, the reason that I called was to inform you about this deal that's about to take place."  
  
"Yes please go on."  
  
"Anyway our soon to be investor only wants you to work out this deal."  
  
"I see." Shit I hate it when people request me to do there personal things.  
  
"He wants to meet you at nine tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay." I sighed "I'll be at the office at nine."  
  
"No he doesn't want to meet here. He wants you to meet him at the Five Star restaurant on Son street."  
  
"Well I'll be there." Just great another stuck up suit that I have to take care of, but at least this bonus check will be nice. "Thank you for the call and I'll be there at nine a.m. sharp." I hung up the phone and went back to making dinner. I was pissed off that the bitch from hell called me and then wanted me to go out an do this business shit. Sometimes I hated my job.  
  
Just like I thought Hiei came in right as I set the food on the table. Hiei gave me a glare and sat down. I noticed that his necklace was silver. This hurt my heart deeply, because I caused this sadness. I fixed Hiei's plate and then mine. I sat down and started to eat and try to start a conversation.  
  
"How was your nap?"  
  
"It would've been better if a certain kitsune didn't bother me." I winced at Hiei statement.  
  
"My boss called me and I told me that I have a client so I have to meet him at nine tomorrow."  
  
"Hn." I looked at Hiei's necklace and now it was a pinkish reddish color.  
  
"Are you mad Hiei?" I asked  
  
"No." Now his necklace was really red. I knew that he disliked Ms. Madison but I never thought he hated her.   
  
"I hope the meeting goes well." I still tried to make conversation  
  
"Just fuck him and I'm sure you guys will get the deal." Now I know that I started this but Hiei just wasn't going to drop this. I sighed and ate in silence. "Kurama."  
  
"Yes Hiei."  
  
"Why did you do it?" He asked while fiddling with the food on his on his plate. "Why did you do this to us.....Do you hate me or something, or am I not good enough.....what's the reason for your actions?" I was taken aback and the worse part was that I didn't have an answer.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Dr. Tolliver's POV  
  
"Miashio." I whispered to myself, his grave was unearthed and his remains were gone. I crawled back over to the grave to look in again, and it was still empty. Who would do this to him. I'm the only one that knows he is buried here. I started pacing back and forth, someone else must've known, but who. Then it hit me Kuronue. But why would he dig up Miashio's remains. I walked back to my car and drove to Kurama's I figured I would find Kuronue there. I arrived in fifteen minutes. I walked to the door and knocked. After ten seconds of waiting I turned the knob, and low and behold it was open. I walked in and since I smelled food I went right into the kitchen and there was Kurama and Hiei, eating dinner. I looked at themand they stared back.  
  
"While?" I asked  
  
"I knew you were at the door that's why I didn't get up." Kurama said and smirked.   
  
"Smartass, anyways have you seen Kuronue Kurama.?"  
  
"Yeah he sees him alot, especailly when I'm not around." Hiei said and got up to leave the table. I saw that his necklace was red. "I see he hasn't forgiven you."  
  
"No he hasn't, but at least I know his mood." Kurama tried to smile but he just looked pitiful. "Why do you need Kuronue?"  
  
"Someone has dug up Miashio grave and took his remains and I know that only me and Kuronue know where he is buried at , and since I didn't do it and the only other person that knows the where abouts is Kuronue then I'm ninty percent sure that he did it."  
  
"How did Kuronue find about the where abouts of Miashio?"  
  
"It's a long story." I said and then I noticed the food, so I got up to get myself a plate. Just as I finished and started to eat I saw Kurama staring at me. I ignored him and kept eating, but after a while he got to me. "What?"  
  
"I'm waiting for you to tell me."  
  
"And if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then you can leave my food and get the fuck out of my house." Kurama said and smirked, this is why I hate kitsunes.  
  
"Fine you win. I saw Kuronue the other night and hje was saying how his life sucks and all that shit. So I told him about mine and I kinda said that Miashio was buried in the park. Then I go to his grave this afternoon and his remains were gone." I said and took a sip of the wine from the cup that I just poured.  
  
"I see." Kurama said and smirked.  
  
"Now what's so funny fox boy?"  
  
"You. You aren't that professional after work."  
  
"Well duh, shit I deal with crazies everyday, no offense but after work all I want to do is relax. Why how am I suppose to act?"  
  
"Like a normal human doctor, snobby and stuck up."  
  
"Well you see I'm not human." I said and laughed. Kurama just smirked.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I heard them down there laughing about whatever. I wonder if he fucked her too. Propably so. I walked into the bathroom and started to run some run some hot water. I hate baths and water but right now I needed to be somplace that was small and quiet. I got in and relaxed a little. I was comtplating my plan. Should I or shouldn't I? I need a second opinion. I was about to drift off to slep when there was knock at the bathroom door.  
  
"Go away!" I said to whoever was there  
  
"How long are you going to be Hiei I really have to go?" It was the woman.  
  
"However long I want to be now leave me the fuck alone."  
  
"Fine then." Then I heard her footsteps retreating. Now I was back to blessed silence, until Kurama opened the door and came in. He walked over to me and then he picked me up out of the tub and took me into the bedroom.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled  
  
"Oh hush I've seen it before." He said and then he laid me on the bed. I tried to get up but he had me pinned really good. Damn that arrgoant fox for acting like this.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"No." Kurama said all calm.  
  
"This is considered rape Kurama."  
  
"I'm not trying to have sex Hiei." Kurama said looking me in the eyes. "Hiei I want you to love m,e again, and treat me like you love me."  
  
"Your not my mate, so I don't have to do shit." Then with all of my force I pushed Kurama off of me and went downstairs.  
  
Me: Hope you liked it.  
  
Kurama: It fuckin sucks  
  
Me: Like the way you suck dick.  
  
Kurama: (gives me the finger)  
  
Hiei: If that were true then this story sucks alot.  
  
Me: (Laughing at Kurama beet red face.)  
  
Kurama: (Beet red) Hiei!  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Kuronue: Please review  
  
Me: Yes I need people to review this  
  
Hiei: Review and put us out of our misery.  
  
Me: (flips Hiei off) Bye people 


End file.
